When setting up temporary structures in remote locations or locations that are not near existing buildings and infrastructure, connections to a public power grid may not be readily available. Typically gas powered generators are transported to such locations to generate electricity. These generators can be noisy, expensive, and generate unwanted exhaust gases. Alternatively, a temporary power drop and meter may be installed by a local electrical company. This too can be can be prohibitively expensive as well as time consuming and requires trained installers.
There exists a need for a portable, environmentally-friendly electricity generator that can be easily transported to and assembled at any desired location without need for trained installers and without incurring expenses involved with installation of power meters or fuel.